The Mistress and her young Slave
by Villainedward
Summary: 2p!Fem UsUk blurbs featuring Alice (2p!Fem England) and Emilie (2p!Fem America) in a Mistress/slave relationship. Rated 18 Because of sexual content and graphic descriptions. Will continue adding chapters of different sex acts and the odd chapter written about how this all started between them. If anyone has a particular kink they'd be interested in seeing feel free to request it!
1. Lick out

The brunettes fingers slipped in and out of her mistress gently, brushing every spot she could reach as she skillfully moved her hand.  
Her pierced tongue flicked, and trailed up along the girls now prominent clit. She pushed her tongue hard against it as she licked from bottom to top of the small button like organ.  
The American knew her mistress was enjoying it, she knew by the needy moan and gasp that escaped her soft lips as her dainty hands tightened their grip on the americans short dark hair.

She continued to lick, twirling her tongue around the small muscle as her fingers rolled upward, pushing against the known sensitive spot inside her mistress, causing the girl to shiver uncontrollably and arch her back, groaning the americans name.  
The brunette suddenly felt her head being forced forward furthur between slim legs by those delicate hands, now seizing her hair painfully as her mistress reached climax.


	2. Strap on

Her hips rocked against the long rubber dildo inside her.  
She gave in to the temptation and raised herself, using the chains hanging from the roof of the sturdy four poster bed and quickly came crashing down, screaming out in pleasure as it slid easily into her and collided with one of her many hidden sweet spots.

The brunette received an almighty lash from her mistress for disobeying her orders of endurance.  
She bit her lip, half enjoying the sensation of burn pain coursing from her chest through her body, begging eyes looking into merciless blue.  
But her mistress did nothing, only watched patiently.

After a few minutes, elongating the torture, Alice rolled her hips upward grinding against her needy slaves. a needy groan followed the roll.

"say it~" she cooed sweetly, dragging her perfectly manicured nails down her slaves thighs.  
Emilie arched her back in response, trembling at the touch.

"Say it, and I'll fuck you senseless~"


	3. Clothes pegs SM

She lay back with her legs spread wide.  
Clothes pegs laced over her breasts and nipples, down her stomach, all along the inside of her tanned thighs and on the lips of her vagina. It was merciless burn.  
She enjoyed the now numbed pinching sensation each peg had caused, and her body tightened as she felt a playful tug on the string that each peg was laced into.

Her mistress stood over her, string in hand and wearing nothing but a garter and her favorite stripped stockings. Her slave could see everything, every curve and piece of skin not blocked by fabric that could so easily be ripped off.  
The brunette bit down on the red ball in her mouth, desperate to lick her mistress dry and hear those delightful moans.

Her eyes rolled as she thought the lustful thought.

Alice noticed this and smiled, her weight moving from one side to the other as she swayed her hips tauntingly.  
"pretty girl at my mercy" she cooed "naughty girl at my mercy" she repeated. The brunette simply watched her, entranced, eyes following her gently swaying mistresses hips, only to wander up and connect with those beautiful blue eyes, tinged with a sadistic desire to cause pain.

And suddenly without warning she pulled the string, causing each peg shoot from her slaves body in quick succession. Pinching every sensitive spot they were connected to.

Emilie could hardly scream in pleasure through the red ball in her mouth.


	4. How they met

How they met;

She was with someone else at the time, but that person had no problem in having an open relationship that particular night, since that night was about experimenting. She suspected that the sudden urge to 'try something new' was because their relationship of only a month was getting boring.  
Not that she minded, she was finding it the same if that's what her partner had thought it of it.

They both wanted to try something different, a new experience during a dark and gloomy night in an amateur Fetish club, or, what called itself a amateur fetish club but in reality it was just a dingy nightclub where sleazy old Rhinos and Cougars could pry on the young and the beautiful. It was as good a place then any skilled dom to find a sub to enslave, and drag them into the underground world of the kink and fetish.

In short it was just a really dodgy club.

And Emilie, bring the brilliant brunette she was, had lost her mate within the crowed of gyrating sex fiends and somehow got looped into dancing with some mannish woman who, after touching Emilie relentlessly during their dance, dragged her to sit and talk with some more of the woman's female cohorts.

None the less, it was awkward as fuck, to be forcefully pulled to sit on this large woman's lap.  
now Emilie herself couldn't talk, she wasn't petite or too pretty herself, more on the chubby curvaceous side then anything, but this woman she was sitting on was damp on every inch with sweat, and that's what really irritated the sallow skinned Brunette.  
She looked Miserable and bored to death with the idle conversation unheard over the music. All until something small bright caught her dozed red eyes.

A Girl had joined the circle, a girl, who clearly looked as though she didn't belong sitting among these women.  
This girl, this, new arrival looked like a doll come alive, and decided to take a walk from their old Victorian play home from a little girls dream. She was small and slim, with skin like porcelain and light silky red hair wrapped up tight in a bun.  
But what really struck the brunette was the girls fantastical blue eyes, bright, alert, and shocking in the dark.

The moment those blue eyes connected with red was like an arrow to the heart, the sensation hit so strong it made the brunette stand and, like a pull on her chest, walk over to the girl, hands hanging limp by her side as she strode.  
Those piercing eyes followed the dark brunette as she stepped closer,  
puzzled and piecing.

'May i help you?' she asked politely, and accent floating on her words.  
'what's your name?" responded Emilie, to enchanted to construct any proper more dignified sentence response.  
The girls eyes stared lazily before looking away, clearly uninterested.  
"I do not kiss and tell."

Emilie lent forward, clearly entering into dangerous territory. "Well then," she caught the girls pale chin beneath her fingers.  
"I'll kiss, and you tell."  
She closed the space, and captured her ruby red lips in a kiss.


End file.
